The invention relates to a water outlet fitting having a base, a hose device with a hose and a water outlet head as well as having a holding device, wherein the holding device allows the water outlet to be guided flexibly in at least two handling variants, as well as a corresponding holding device. In a further aspect, the invention relates to a water outlet fitting having a base, a water outlet protruding from the base and an operating element arranged on the base where the operating element comprises a special arrangement in relation to the water outlet and/or the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,179 makes known a pre-rinse device which comprises a wall holder, a vertically arranged rising pipe to accommodate an upwardly directed water flow, for example from a tap or a valve of a sink in which items to be cleaned are washed, as well as a hose which extends from the rising pipe to a spray valve at the end of the hose. The hose, in this case, is formed from a flexible outer casing of stainless steel. In addition, a spring mechanism is arranged around the hose which is mounted on the rising pipe in order to hold a substantially vertical portion of the hose in an elastic manner.
EP 1 944 418 B2 describes a water outlet fitting having a flexible water guiding hose, which is connectable to a water supply line at one end and to a shower head at the other end, and having a bendable, form-giving casing element which surrounds the water supply hose. The casing element comprises two portions with a straight axis and one curved, third portion arranged between said two portions with a curved axis. The casing element is also surrounded by a flexible, hose-shaped protective casing. In particular, the casing element is formed by a helical spring, the turns of which in the non-operative state abut against one another in the spring portions with a straight spring axis and in the third spring portion with a curved spring axis abut against one another on the inside of the third spring portion and on the outside surface thereof are arranged at a mutual spacing.
The above described water outlet fittings are relatively expensive to produce and only provide a variability in application that is limited by the respective holder. In addition, in the case of the known water outlet fittings, the operating levers are generally arranged in relation to the base or the outlet such that they are only actuatable by the operating person from certain positions.